


Baby's First Friend

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda loves his dad, Baby Yoda makes a friend, Din loves his baby boy, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: While visiting a playground, Din’s son makes a new friend.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	Baby's First Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This part is partially inspired by the work of KaylaBeeMarie (https://kaylabeemarie.tumblr.com/post/613973740624166912/dins-toughest-mission-yet). Go check out their work if you haven’t because it’s so cute!!! This part came out a lot longer than I thought it would, but I’m pretty happy with it. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

That night, Din dreamed of the darkness of his Tribe’s covert. His son was cradled in his arms and as he walked through the covert, the eyes of all the other Mandalorians were on his son, his Foundling. Foundlings were precious to his Tribe and Din felt pride swell in his chest that he was able to provide another foundling for his Tribe. His son would be able to grow up as a Mandalorian foundling just as his father had. Din’s son would be protected by himself, his fellow Mandalorians, and he would grow to be able to protect himself. In his dreams, Din was able to have the future he desperately desired with his son. 

Din woke from his dream with a heavy heart. His son would always be at his side, but there was no way he would be able to introduce him to his Tribe. Even once the covert was relocated and they were able to group together again, their numbers would be less than before. Even though his dream was unattainable, he would raise his son as a Mandalorian and as a member of Clan Djarin. 

Still, his child was not yet at an age where he could train him. He was still young and deserved to have the childhood that had been robbed from Din. After everything that happened yesterday, Din wanted to give his son more chances to play. Although the child seemed to not care where he was playing as long as his father was there with him, Din wanted to give him the chance to grow by playing with other children. This was supposed to be a peaceful planet, so Din was sure that there would be some designated area for children to play in, they just had to find it.

The child was awake in his bassinet, silently staring up at his father. Once Din looked down to his son, he stretched his arms up to be picked up. Din did so and placed him in his lap so they were facing each other.

“I had an idea that I want your approval on,” Din began, “I think there might be a play area around here for other children and it would be a good way for you to play with other kids. Would you want to look for it or stay here?”

The child started bouncing and clapping his hands, which Din took as a sign that he wanted to go play. Taking him down to the hull, Din briefly placed him down to put his armor back on. He had it off for less than a day, but it was still strange to have it off for so long. His son was truly making him go soft. 

In the brief amount of time it took for Din to put his armor on, the child had dashed over to his mythosaur toy and was dragging it across the floor by its tail. He was babbling to it, almost as if he was telling it about the most interesting subject in the galaxy. Picking up his son, the child continued to hold the mythosaur’s tail.

“Would you like to bring your toy with us?” Din asked. The child cooed and shook his toy around. Din knew that he would have to carry the toy when the child was tired of holding it, but he wouldn't mind at all. 

Deciding to leave the child’s bassinet behind so that the child would either walk or be carried, they set out to find a play area. While Din walked with his son in his arms, the child was swinging the mythosaur back and forth as entertainment. 

After about ten minutes, the child wanted to walk on his own and drag his toy behind him. Not wanting it to get dirty, Din carried it by its tail and let it hang by his side so his son could still play with it. 

Another ten minutes went by before Din heard the sounds of children laughing. Following the noise, he saw the play area they had been looking for. Thankfully, it wasn’t very crowded. There were colorful slides, swings, and other play equipment all over and Din could tell that this would become a favorite spot of his son’s.

The child gasped at the sight of so many things to play with, and he was soon running off to a bright pink swing that had caught his eye. His father wasn’t more than two steps behind him, happy to let his son play but still prepared to be cautious. Din easily lifted his son into the swing and helped him get his feet through the holes in the front. When the child reached his hands out for his mythosaur toy, Din happily handed it over.

The child tried to swing himself by kicking his legs out, but he was barely moving at all. Stepping behind the swing, Din began to gently push it. The child instantly began to squeal in delight. The higher up he went, the louder he became. The child would occasionally turn to look at his father and giggle happily. 

Eventually, something else had caught the child’s eye and he pointed towards it and began to bounce in his swing. Stopping the swing and looking over, Din saw that it was a bantha-shaped slide. There were steps going up and then a slide that took children down the bantha’s back. Din was worried that his son would get hurt climbing the stairs or going down the slide, but his son’s excitement was enough to persuade him to lift his child from the swing and let him run over to the slide.

The far-too-big mythosaur toy still clutched in his arms, the child slowly took one stair at a time before he reached the top. Waiting at the bottom of the slide, Din could only see two little green ears behind the mythosaur but he knew his son probably had a huge smile on his face. He sat himself down, pushed himself forward, and let out a happy “wee!” as he slid down. Din couldn’t help but smile at the noise. 

At the base of the slide, the child lowered his mythosaur and smiled up at his father. “Was that fun?” Din asked teasingly. The child ignored his father and giggled as he ran back over to the stairs, excited to go down the slide again. 

His son went down the slide a few more times before a little boy climbed up behind him. Din’s son was still sitting at the base of the slide, grinning up at this father, when the boy began coming down the slide. Din quickly bolted forward and snatched up his son before the other child slid into him. 

The boy looked up at Din and said, “Oops! Sorry mister, I didn’t see you there.”

Din was quiet for a moment before saying, “It’s alright, just pay attention to your surroundings next time. You don’t want to accidentally hurt someone.”

“Oh I’d never want to hurt anyone, I’d rather just play!” The boy exclaimed. Din nodded, not sure what else to say. He looked down at his son in his arms, but he didn’t seem hurt at all and was just staring up at his father as if he had no idea what was going on. 

“Hey, can I play with him?” the boy asked, standing up from the slide and walking over to Din. Getting his son to play with other children was the main reason he had brought him here, but why was Din so nervous to say yes? There was no way this little boy who looked no older than five would hurt his son. Din’s tendencies to be wary of everything were both a blessing and a curse.

Taking a deep breath, Din replied with, “Yes,” before setting his son on the ground. The two children stared at each other before the little boy kneeled on the ground and said, “Hi, my name’s Ravin, what’s your name?” Din’s son gave no response, just shoved the mythosaur’s tail in his mouth.

“His name is Din,” Din said abruptly. As soon as he said it, Din wanted to take it back. Why would he give his son his own name? His biological parents had likely named him, but there was no way for Din to know that. He wanted to give his son a name, but it felt disrespectful to his biological parents. Even if he was to name him, he wouldn’t give his child his name. 

Ravin didn’t seem to notice Din’s fumble as he exclaimed, “Okay Din, let’s go play on the merry-go-round!” Ravin stood up and started running with Din’s son waddling behind him. Din silently followed both children as he kept a watchful eye over both of them. Once they reached the merry-go-round, Ravin waved at a man Din assumed to be the boy’s father. The man, holding a newborn baby in his arms, raised a hand to return the wave. 

“Excuse me Mr. Mandalorian, will you please push the merry-go-round so we can play?” Ravin politely asked. Din nodded and the young boy hopped onto the platform with a smile. Looking down, Din saw his son struggling to get onto the platform due to how small he was and the mythosaur in his arms. Taking the toy from him, Din helped his child onto the platform and wrapped his little hands around the metal bars to ensure he was holding on tightly. 

“Hold on to the railing,” Din instructed both boys. Ravin and Din’s son did so and with one hand wrapped around the bars, Din began to push it until it began to spin. Both children laughed at the sensation and Ravin yelled, “You have to hold on to the bar, run, then let go!” Din did as instructed and the children shrieked with laughter. Din alternated between running and standing still to push the bars and the children seemed to be having the time of their lives. Once Ravin shouted, “I’m getting too dizzy!” Din grabbed the bar and dug his feet into the ground to bring it to a halt. 

Ravin quickly jumped down and before Din could go over to help his son down, Ravin picked him up and carefully helped him down. 

“Where do you want to go next, Din?” Ravin asked the child. The child looked around then cooed and pointed to something in the distance. 

“The sandbox?” Ravin responded. The child clapped his hands and nodded. Ravin smiled and took the child’s hand in his. Din smiled, happy to see his son playing with another child and having fun. Once they reached the sandbox, Din saw that there were buckets, shovels, and other plastic tools to play with scattered across the sandbox. 

“Have you ever built a sandcastle before?” Ravin asked little Din. Dropping to the sandy ground and kicking his feet out, the child shook his head. 

Ravin laughed and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you!” Din watched as Ravin showed his son how to pack sand into a bucket with a shovel, turn it over, and then tap on it to remove the mold of the sand. Instead of contributing to building the sand castle, Din’s son would stick his hands through the molded sand and giggle. He would often take a handful of sand and waddle over to his father, proudly holding it up for him to take. Din eventually had so much sand cupped in his hands that he had to go dump it back in the sandbox, but then both children pressured him to stay and play with them.

In the end, the battle-hardened Mandalorian warrior sat in the sandbox with his legs sticking out straight while the two children were burying his legs in the sand by dumping buckets of sand on him. Din’s legs were almost completely surrounded by sand when a male voice called out, “Ravin, it’s time to go home now!” Looking up, it was Ravin’s father and he was beckoning him to come out of the sandbox. Ravin stood up and said, “It was nice playing with you, Din. Will you come back tomorrow?”

Din replied, “I’ll bring him back around this time tomorrow.” Ravin grinned happily and gave Din’s son a big hug before running off to his father. Din could hear him telling his father about all of the fun he had had today and it made him happy to know that another child enjoyed his son’s company. 

Looking at his sand-covered son, Din asked, “Do you want to go home or do you want to keep playing?” Seeing as how the child was babbling while showing off handfuls of sand to his mythosaur, Din decided he wanted to play a little bit more. Brushing the sand off of his legs, Din grabbed a bucket and shovel to begin making more molds of sands for the child to play with. Din only had his back turned to the child for a minute, but when he turned around the child was yawning and using his mythosaur as a pillow. 

Din smiled, not surprised with how quickly the child went from playing happily to half-asleep. Picking his sleeping son and his toy up carefully, Din began the walk back to the Razor Crest. Today had been exactly as Din had planned. Reflecting back on his dream, Din knew that even if he couldn’t raise his child as he had always dreamed he could, they would still be happy together.


End file.
